Indulgent
by Epithimia
Summary: Elricest! Lemon sequel to Selfless- After years of restraint, Edward Elric is finally able to just take something he wants with no equivalent exchange. Disclaimer; I own nothing, all the characters belong to Arakawa-sama. I make no money off this.


Title: Indulgent

Rating: M/NC-17

Warnings: Incest, underage, rather in depth description of certain gay sexual acts including oral, anal, and analingus (my spellcheck keeps denying that word exists).

Notes: Alt ending mashup of CoS and the manga, I just wanted an excuse to poke fun at May for a minute. (Although to be fair, I think Ling would probably be down with whatever the Elrics did behind closed doors. XD) If that breaks your brain, then ignore that part or whatever. Either way, Edward still has his automail parts.

* * *

As brash as Edward Elric's voice became in the presence of people he deemed undesirable workhorses (more accurately "fucking military dogs"); he was able to soften his voice enough to allow Alphonse to sleep in the same room as he stayed up for hours after.

While he was capable of taking down men double (sometimes triple- with the slightest help) his size with his bare hands- those hands could also cradle Alphonse's waist and jawline; both gestures serving as a greeting more natural than "hello" for the brothers.

As fearsome and intense the first impressions Edward Elric tended to leave on people were, he was wise enough to steer away from conversations that would inevitably lead to both aforementioned actions from even surfacing in his mind in the wrong place and wrong time.

Questions that involved the idea of "seeing anyone" or "settling down" were never intelligent topics. While Edward was certainly capable of keeping his mouth shut about how deep the relationship with his brother Alphonse actually ran, he sometimes let the wrong detail slip out in casual conversation.

(May did not take the news well and the ensuing fight guaranteed that the Elrics were not allowed back in that neck of Xing.

"Whatever," Edward stretched, lacing his hands behind his head, "Next time there's a war over there she can fight her own damn battles.")

Certain people knew, some people assumed, but said nothing. Either way, unless it was to turn the other cheek about his illicit behavior, Edward wanted nothing to do with them.

("I'm a goddamn war hero, I can do whatever I want, even if I am related to him." Edward once said, gesturing vaguely with a piece of forked meat at the dinner table.

Alphonse had giggled while Winry rolled her eyes good naturedly.)

Their first night together had been sweet and clumsy, but quite passionate. Neither of them had quite known what to expect. Their first kiss was somewhat rushed and uncertain; Edward hadn't even been sure if he was doing the right thing.

Alas, after a soft plead from Al to declare his love (_"Say it. Say the words I want to hear. But please say it like you mean it."_), Edward immediately did nearly the opposite and pressed their lips together. What began essentially as a soft mashing of mouths became a strange, awkward sort of scramble to properly map out the other's tongue. Edward then pulled away and laughed softly, quickly realizing their matching amounts of romantic inexperience.

He watched Al's large eyes quiver slightly before descending to the floor, as though he had broken a window instead of possibly ruined their familial relationship. Holding the sides Alphonse's face, Edward- much more gently than before- allowed their lips to meet with a light, wet smack. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Al balled them in his palms and tilted his head accordingly to his brother's actions.

A squeak and a moan simultaneously filled the air as Edward experimentally ran his tongue along the younger one's lower lip. Al opened his mouth wider and leaned his head back and to the side, allowing for better access. Edward moved his flesh hand to the back of Al's neck and the other around his waist; snug and possessive.

Al felt a familiar, warm curl in his chest rapidly unfurling over and across his skin; there was also a hot tightness in his lower regions- an incredibly powerful desire to be even closer with him.

He then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck- pressing his hips against his thigh. Edward realized his brother's need quickly and pulled back, nuzzling his cheek with the tip of his nose while pushing his knee forward slightly. Al gasped and opened his eyes, his gaze met by Edward's, "You've really never even thought of this before, have you?"

"H-have too! I've just never… really…"

(_What he meant to say was that he never really had the opportunity since becoming human again to really explore his own body._)

It was very hard for Al to articulate his thoughts since his voice was gradually escaping him. Edward took the initiative to grab his brother by the sleeve and pull him into their bedroom.

Wordlessly, he shoved Al to his mattress and gave him little time to recover from the fall before descending upon his mouth again.

"B-Brother!" Al pulled his knees up at a very tempting angle (_completely by accident, Edward thought shamelessly_).

"Yeah?" Edward placed his hands on Alphonse's knees and parted them, crawling between them.

Alphonse pulled himself up somewhat, blinking nervously, "Please… be gentle with me?"

"'Course I will, Al…" Edward answered without delay, stroking the other boy's knees with his palms. Due to their bodies pressed even closer than before, Al was quite reactive. His fingers laced in Edward's loose hair, and he allowed his legs to spread further.

Edward slowly began moving his hands up his brother's thighs, a slow grin spreading across his face as Alphonse's hips inched up into the touch. Edward pulled Al's open legs around his waist, as the younger boy adjusted himself to the position change, Edward worked the buttons on his black shirt open, "Still can't believe you were dressing like me while I was gone…"

Al gave a gentle squirm with no intention of escape. Then came a soft gasp as Edward's lips brushed down his hairless torso, "How did your skin get so soft, little brother?"

The tip of his tongue dragged back up, the presence of its roughness laboriously drilled into Alphonse's mind, "I don't know… ah! You… y-you made me…"

"That I did…" A soft growl emerged as teeth gently tugged on the younger one's collarbone. Edward lifted himself up and hovered before Al's face- his voice emerging rough and low, "Look at me."

The molten amber eyes locked onto the younger boy's fluttering eyelids until they opened. Quickly, the younger blushed and turned away; the curtain of his bangs over his eyes. Edward leaned into his brother's ear, "I said look at me, Alphonse."

Al reluctantly complied; unable to break away from the predatory stare. But no longer did he want to.

"You are so soft…clean… and pure…" Edward punctuated his statements with light swipes of the backs of his fingers on Al's cheek. Nails skimming his delicate throat. Al let out a breathy whimper, arching his throat for Edward's curious fingers. As he gently worked his brother's skin over with one hand, the automail hand undid the buttons of his own shirt.

Al's eyes widened at the sight of his brother's chest; just as built and strong as he remembered. Much to Edward's delight, Alphonse's gaze unabashedly drifted lower from his chest to his stomach, and to his full manhood pressed up against him… (_Alphonse's face flushed, surprised at just how… big he was_).

Edward's hands slid down Al's arms, pushing the shirt off and letting it fall behind him. The automail hand then slid up under Alphonse's back- the frost of the metal causing another slow wave of gooseflesh on his arms.

Edward lowered his mouth to one of Alphonse's rosy nipples and ran his tongue over it slowly. Alphonse's toes curled and he leaned his head back with another soft moan. Edward suckled lightly, experimenting with the boy's sensitivity- rewarded with the sound of the most adorable moans and pants.

Edward's mouth lifted and descended onto the other nipple, pressing and sliding over and over. Alphonse bit his lip and squirmed, his flesh tingling in the most peculiar way in his nipples than he'd ever felt before.

Edward's thighs gently pressed against Al's, the undersides of their still clothed erections pressing firmly together. The mutual wave of heat caused both brothers to gasp.

The first to recover, Edward fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants and worked them open- a relief from the tight confinement. Immediately he ground his hips against Al's again, his own groans of pleasure blending with his brother's.

"Ah… aah, it feels so good-aah Edward!" Alphonse's back arched as he moaned wantonly- Edward dipped his head slightly to suck at his nipple again, but his eyes remained on his brother's face- increased the pressure of their hips with a low growl. Alphonse's hands made their way to Edward's back, nails digging into the scarred flesh. Edward gritted his teeth and slowed down, not wanting to come before anything even started.

He ran the thumb of his flesh hand across Al's lower lip. The younger brother opened his eyes again, unsure of how to respond until he received more gentle nuzzles of Edward's open lips on his bare shoulder.

"You trust me, don't you?" Edward's voice was pure desire, but shaking on the very edges.

Alphonse nodded, speechless from the sensations running through him at that moment.

Edward's hands began undoing Alphonse's pants, "Lift your hips."

Alphonse obeyed without hesitation, barely feeling the chill of the air on his skin as his legs were exposed to the air. He watched as Edward stood up briefly, pulled off his own pants and underwear- not even noticing the pool they left on the floor since he couldn't tear his eyes from his brother's engorged cock.

Edward quickly went to his closet and grabbed something out from a drawer. When he came back, he put a small bottle of clear liquid on the side table and pulled up the quilt from beneath Al, draping it over both the younger's form. He slid under the blanket, crawling down between Al's open legs.

He drew his tongue over the roof of his mouth several times to properly lubricate it before firmly pressing against Al's tight entrance. Focusing on the task at hand, eyes closed, he heard his brother breathing softly into the pillow above him. Light moans lacing the air, then more muffled mewlings of pleasure.

He tore his mouth away just to ground out, "Don't hide your voice, let me hear you, brother…"

Without warning he thrust his tongue in and allowed it to squirm inside; to Edward's delight, he heard Alphonse unleash a particularly loud gasp as his feet and cock twitched. Edward inwardly grinned as he continued his ministrations, gripping Al's thighs and holding them apart in his strong hands. Edward loved how he could feel the soft tremors of Al's muscles as he tried to resist finishing.

Al's head thrashed back and forth as he felt his body become hotter- more sensitive- more eager; as though he needed to burst.

"What are you doing to me?" Al managed to choke out before Edward pulled away again, moist breath still coating the slick hole.

"Preparing you…I don't want it to hurt too much."

Edward moved his hot mouth from Al's entrance- up under his sac, to the base of his cock, giving it a slow, long lick. Alphonse shuddered and gripped the sheets in both hands, hips pushing up harder as he quickly (unknowingly) approached climax.

Edward lifted himself up for a moment to nab the small bottle from the side table and went back under the blanket. Unsure of what to expect, Alphonse waited, still breathing hard and biting his lip.

He felt another slow, sensuous swipe of his brother's tongue and gripped the pillow beside his head once again. Suddenly something slick and wet probed his entrance again, in the back of his mind, Alphonse knew it couldn't possibly have been his tongue, but didn't think too hard about it. The slight appendage pushed past the tight muscles of Alphonse's entrance, twisting and curling slightly while his mind still focused on the pleasure of being sucked off.

The two sensations dueled for his attention as Edward added a second finger, just as wet and dexterous- scissoring him wider. Alphonse let out a little squeak of discomfort among the pleasure. Then without warning came an incredible jolt of pleasure, enough to arch Alphonse's back as he screamed out Edward's name.

Alphonse lifted himself just enough to look under the blanket, but was ultimately distracted by another long stroke of fingers against his sweet spot coupled with the feel of Edward's mouth completely swallowing his cock.

Having long lost the will to resist, Alphonse came violently into the scalding heat of Edward's mouth. Edward groaned as he swallowed, the vibrations only spurring on Alphonse to not hold back. Edward patiently sucked and licked until he was completely spent, Al's hands laying still. Edward crawled back up from beneath the blanket and smirked, "So how was that, Al?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Al pulled Edward in for a passionate kiss, tasting parts of himself he never thought he would find so appealing when paired with his brother's mouth. Edward leaned on his automail hand as his flesh hand lightly stroked his ample cock, "Please let me take you, I've been waiting so long…"

(_Far, far too long._)

Alphonse nodded breathlessly, already half hard again despite his intense orgasm. He allowed Edward to bend his knee up and back, exposing his entrance once more. Edward picked up the bottle and emptied its remains onto his cock- then aligned himself in the proper place as he stared down into his brother's face.

His automail hand pressed into the mattress beside Al's hip, he kissed Al's raised thigh gently, "Relax…"

Alphonse bit his lip and complied to the best of his abilities- trying to slow his breathing- but nothing could compare to the initial intrusion- full and blunt and unyielding.

Edward inhaled sharply- every inch of his restraint in check until he knew Alphonse could take any more of him, "Al… let me know-"

"Please! Brother, please!" Al tensed, but his moist eyes fearlessly met Edward's.

"What?"

"More, please! I want it!"

Edward pushed forward slowly; cautious as he could be, desperately wanting to just thrust into the delicious heat, but not enough to selfishly steal it. Al gave a soft quake before pushing his own hips up slightly, squeaking softly as he tensed up once more.

Edward brushed up against Al's prostate, causing a low moan to bubble out of the younger brother. He relaxed just the slightest bit upon the realization that Edward was as far in as he could go. Edward pulled back and pushed back again, becoming braver in his pursuit, but no faster than before. As Edward leaned in forward, Alphonse's cock was pushed up between their stomachs, the pressure further egging on both brothers.

Edward was then thrusting shallowly without thinking, each time rewarding Alphonse with a slow rub against the sweet spot with the head of his cock. Alphonse gradually began to lose himself in the smoldering heat of his loins, continuously engulfing him over and over in slow, intense waves.

The pain was still there, but hid itself between Edward's panting and the knowledge of the mounting pleasure Edward was feeling. Edward continued pounding himself into Alphonse, over and over, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes continuously roved the expanse of Alphonse's pale, unscarred flesh. He especially loved the expression that crossed his face as the younger gave himself over as though a gift- an offering of his untouched self.

(_Each was quite elated in knowing that they was the sole source of the other's pleasure- of his gratification on the most base level._)

Alphonse's hands gripped the pillow behind his head, blindly rubbing his cock up against Edward's stomach. Feeling his impending climax, Edward's hands squeezed Alphonse's narrow hips. Alphonse tightened suddenly, "I…I think I'm- ah… aah!"

For the second time in that hour, Alphonse let go and came- the light, warm splash dripping from Edward's stomach back onto Al's. The natural vibrations of Alphonse's body as he rode his orgasm was enough to finally break Edward, setting him off and forcing him to empty into Alphonse.

Upon completion, Edward limply collapsed beside Alphonse, still panting. Alphonse opened his eyes first, rolling on his side in order to make room for Edward to comfortably fit.

After a minute or so, Edward opened his eyes.

Alphonse was smiling at him adoringly.

The same smile he had when he was a child.

(And then Edward suddenly felt like laughing)

"You haven't really changed much after all this time."

Alphonse shook his head dizzily, hiding half his face in the pillow.

Edward pulled him forward into his arms- flesh hand in his hair, the automail arm once more snugly around his waist. His lips pressed to Alphonse's damp forehead, "Nothing is going to keep me from protecting you, you know."

Alphonse murmured, "I know."

Edward closed his eyes, "I'm also not going to stop you from joining the military. There's your compromise."

Alphonse looked up slightly, "You're still thinking about that?"

"Also, next time you're on top." Edward grinned cheekily.


End file.
